


our own world (our own heart)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Park Gae, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wang Gae, blackout - Freeform, jackson didn't plan for this, jinson, jinson make up by making out, moody jinyoung, other members are mentioned, proposal gone wrong, snowstorm, so is jeongguk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: Jackson didn't see where Jinyoung was going with this. Jinyoung knew all this. Jackson had Jinyoung saved in his phone as my forever which sometimes got an added friend when it was risky. Jackson said it to Jinyoung every night, like he told the younger he loves him every night. Jinyoung knew this.-------------------------------------------Jackson just wanted cuddles with Jinyoung only for him to accidently propose





	our own world (our own heart)

**Author's Note:**

> last oneshot for a while!!! I've got exams but I'll be back with more jinson
> 
> title from Love Maze by BTS because PERSONA JUST DROPPED AND OML I LOVE IT SO MUCH

Jackson briefly pulled away from the kiss to admire Jinyoung's face. His eyes slowly opened and he saw nothing but darkness.   
  
_ Why is it still dark? _ Jackson blinked again only to be greeted with the same darkness.   
  
"Sseunie," Jinyoung pinched Jackson's waist. His eyes were still shut as he leaned up slightly to chase Jackson's lips, using his elbows to support his weight. "Why did you stop?"   
  
"Jinyoung, I think I've gone blind."   
  
"What do you mean, idiot?" Jinyoung opened his eyes to look at Jackson. Yet he was met with the rough outline of Jackson's face and darkness.   
  
"You have a backup generator, right?" Jinyoung asked, immediately knowing there was a power cut.   
  
"You can't see too?" Jackson shifted his eyes from around the room to the boy that was below him. Jinyoung's face was barely a centimetre away from his. From being this close-up, the two boys could clearly see each other although it was mainly the white in their eyes that they saw the best. That's how Jackson saw Jinyoung roll his eyes.   
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me," Jackson chided, leaning down to peck Jinyoung's forehead.   
  
"Oh, so you can see again?" Jinyoung smirked as he repositioned himself to force both of them to sit up.   
  
"Shush," Jackson allowed himself to be moved as Jinyoung leaned back against his headboard on his bed while he straddled the younger. Jackson leaned in to kiss the boy again, seeing no reason to worry about the blackout just yet.   
  
"Wait," Jinyoung moved his hands from Jackson's waist to his chest. "Do you think it's because of the snowstorm?"   
  
"Jinyoungie," Jackson whined, letting his head drop into the crook of Jinyoung's neck.   
  
"No, seriously," Jinyoung shuffled to sit even more upright. "If it is, then it might mean the phone service is gone? And who knows how long there's not gonna be any power? We won't freeze but still..."   
  
"Jinyoungie," Jackson mumbled. "You worry too much."   
  
"We should call the others. Bam and Yugyeom were going to visit Jeongguk. What if they got stuck on the road or something? Youngjae should be with his brother - I hope his brother stayed home. Jaebeom hyung was at home, sleeping while Mark hyung was playing games. So we know those two are fine. Unless one of them went out, then we don't know."   
  
"You call Bam and Yugyeom first. Chances are Mark hyung and Jaebeom hyung are still at home - you can check on them after. Youngjae is probably okay too." Jackson kissed the space between Jinyoung's furrowed brows before moving off the boy to grab his phone off the nightstand. He grabbed Jinyoung's phone and passed it to the younger who stayed where Jackson left him. Jackson used his phone as a flashlight. He walked over to his cupboard and grabbed an extra blanket that was among the several he kept there. He opened the blanket, shrugging it onto his shoulders like a cape as he went back to his bed. Jinyoung had his phone to his ear, head tilted back and eyes closed. His face was tense, jaw clenched.   
  
"No answer?" Jackson asked as he held his phone in one hand while trying to join the boy sitting atop his fresh sheets.   
  
"Nothing. It's not even dialling," Jinyoung looked over to Jackson with a worried face.   
  
"Let me try," Jackson sat beside the boy, organising the blanket to cover both of their legs. Jackson slung an arm around Jinyoung's waist as he clicked on BamBam's number. He placed the phone on speaker and held it between the two. The soft blue light illuminated the room as Jackson had turned off his flashlight since he climbed back into bed. The phone dialled a bit longer than Jinyoung's many attempts but was cut off too soon.   
  
"Jackson, they're okay, right?" Jinyoung whispered, his hands shaking in his lap as he rested his head on Jackson's shoulder.   
  
"Of course they're fine. As you said, there's probably no service. But I'll still send a message to everyone," Jackson rubbed circles into the side of his boyfriend's waist as he felt a tsunami rise in his stomach.   
  
"There, all done." Jackson showed Jinyoung the sending messages and they both secretly wondered if they would actually send. While they both stared at the screen, waiting for them to send, Jackson's phone died.   
  
"Shit."   
  
"We can't even stick it on charge."   
  
"Hey, we've still got your phone."   
  
"Yeah, not for long."   
  
"Yeah, well, we're hardly gonna use it."   
  
"Yeah, well, you're the one who doesn't know if there's a backup generator and now we're stuck in a blackout with no heating in a snowstorm."   
  
Jackson huffed. He shifted his body so that he can easily pull Jinyoung into his lap, one leg between the other legs.   
  
"Shush," Jackson hushed, nuzzling his head into Jinyoung's back while his arms wrapped about Jinyoung's waist again.    
  
They sat in silence. Jackson could hear the shallow breathing of the boy on him and he wondered why the boy was so worked up all of a sudden. He also wondered what had happened to make Jinyoung tenser than he had been all day, and why he said it was out of tiredness and now worry. He tightened his hold and kissed the nape of Jinyoung's neck, trying to comfort him. Jinyoung shifted a bit in his lap and placed himself in the gap between Jackson's legs. Jinyoung snuggled back into the older, his back against Jackson's chest. Jackson placed his head on Jinyoung's shoulder, slowly rubbing circles into his thighs with his hands. Jackson was trying to get Jinyoung to relax and maybe get him to fall asleep for a late afternoon nap. No words were spoken as Jinyoung leaned his head on Jackson's that was still on his shoulder. Jackson kept kissing, soft and light, on Jinyoung's shoulder and neck. Jinyoung tapped on Jackson's thighs as Jackson hummed softly, hands still moving in circles.    
  
"We should get the rest of the blankets out of the cupboard," Jinyoung muttered as he stilled the movements of Jackson's hands.   
  
"We'll be fine. Body heat, remember?" Jackson mumbled against Jinyoung's shoulder.   
  
"Yeah but still," Jinyoung shifted a bit in Jackson's hold. "We should get them. I'll use my phone's light this time."   
  
"But you're almost out of battery and if your phone dies like mine, well, then we're screwed."   
  
"It won't use that much battery," Jinyoung let go of the hands he was holding and was slowly exiting from the muscular arms. "Will it?"   
  
"No, I suppose not," Jackson sighed, letting the boy leave his arms as he leaned back into his pillows.   
  
"We should get snacks too."   
  
"Jinyoung, chill for a minute. We're not in a rush, it's not like we've got anywhere to be," Jackson chided as Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed more and more while moving across the room with his flashlight illuminating Jackson's bedroom.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Then...?"   
  
Jinyoung stopped scanning the room and turned back to face Jackson.   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"Why are you so on edge?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You know what I mean."   
  
Jinyoung didn't answer. He turned back around and opened the wardrobe, pulling out each blanket one by one. Jackson watched him and knew the younger was longing out the process by getting more blankets than needed. Jackson supposed it was his fault for having so many blankets in the first place.   
  
"Jinyoungie," Jackson hummed.   
  
No answer.   
  
"You know I hate the silent treatment."   
  
Nothing still.   
  
"You're not gonna last long."   
  
Jackson watched Jinyoung mutter to himself as he started to make a bed on the floor. Jackson sighed and chucked a pillow at the younger. Jinyoung turned around immediately, a glare on his face but he still didn't say anything.   
  
"What?" Jackson shrugged, acting nonchalant. He then chucked another four pillows and wondered why he actually had so many blankets and pillows.   
  
"Stop it." Jinyoung turned around and continued to busy himself.   
  
"Oh, what was that? Sorry, did someone say something?" Jackson threw the blanket he had originally gotten out for them.   
  
"Jackson, stop it." Jinyoung turned to look at the boy who had the duvet ready to throw.   
  
Jackson didn't stop. The duvet was thrown onto the floor, sheets included. He had cleared the entire bed, the mattress bare. He rolled off the bed onto the space that Jinyoung was sulking in with a mass of blankets and pillows. His body laid atop Jinyoung's lap, his head was propped up by his hands holding his head.   
  
"Jackson," Jinyoung flicked the older's forehead who flinched but stayed still. "What the hell are you doing?"   
  
"If you gonna make a blanket fort on the floor, then you have to have all the blankets and pillows possibly," Jackson grinned even though it was met with a scowl.   
  
"I'm not making a blanket fort." Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the older before pushing him off his lap and onto the mass of blankets.   
  
Jackson frowned but watched silently as Jinyoung continued to make a bed on the floor. He had laid out three blankets atop the floor with the five pillows at the top. Jinyoung adjusted the number of blankets to be placed atop them. Jackson watched Jinyoung burrow under the blankets, switching off the flashlight. He turned away from Jackson.   
  
_ What is up with him? _ Jackson thought hard about what had happened. Jinyoung came over in the morning with some pastries for breakfast. Jackson greeted him and they ate breakfast together. Jinyoung was quieter than he usually was but Jackson put that down to the heavy snow outside and the heavy bags under Jinyoung's eyes. They watched a film and then ate lunch before Jackson suggested a nap with benefits. Jinyoung agreed, seemingly ready to just be with Jackson. They didn't get far with the benefits side when the blackout happened. Jackson was still eager to continue, even if it was just an actual nap. Then why did Jinyoung go all weird at the same time? And when Jackson called him out on it? Jackson couldn't find a reason for the sudden change and that made him worry badly.   
  
"Jinyoungie," Jackson hummed as he settled into the blankets. Jackson let his arms naturally found their way around Jinyoung's waist as he gently pulled the boy into his chest.   
  
"Sseunie," Jinyoung pleaded, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed as Jackson rested his head on Jinyoung's shoulder, their cheeks touching.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jackson nuzzled his cheek lightly, arms tightening.   
  
Jinyoung didn't answer. His eyes remained closed but he shifted around in Jackson's arms so they were face to face. Jackson looked at him expectantly but Jinyoung still didn't answer, instead he shifted downwards slightly. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jackson's chest, pulling the older close, and rested his head right above Jackson's heart in his chest. Jackson melted with adoration but his worries grew.   
  
"Jinyoungie," Jackson hugged the boy, an arm around the waist and an arm around his back with a soothing hand moving in circles. "Please tell me."   
  
"It's not important," Jinyoung breathed out, squeezing Jackson slightly.   
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
"It's really not," Jinyoung snuggled into Jackson's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat. "It's actually kind of pathetic."   
  
Jackson's worries were higher than ever before. He tried to pull away to see Jinyoung clearly but the younger held tight. Jackson sighed as his hands settled on Jinyoung's hips so he could move the boy from his side to his back. Jackson looked down to see the boy still clinging on to him despite the fact it meant that Jackson was crushing the boy with his weight. Jackson moved his hands to push himself up a bit, just to ease the weight on the younger at this point.   
  
"I'm not letting go," Jinyoung stated, pulling Jackson back down.   
  
"You're so stubborn," Jackson huffed but relaxed into Jinyoung's body. He still kept a hand on the side just in case he needed to pull himself up but his other hand was caressing Jinyoung's hair. Jackson tried again, his worries turning into fear. "Care to tell me why you're not letting go?"   
  
"No. I told you, it's pathetic."   
  
"I doubt it."   
  
"No, it is. It's badly pathetic. It's as pathetic as a bad storyline. Like, the worst storyline ever."  **_(@me)_ **   
  
"Tell me, Jinyoungie," Jackson groaned, ruffling Jinyoung's hair. "Please, you're making me scared."   
  
Jackson felt Jinyoung's hold loosened a bit and he looked to see the younger looking up at him. Jackson lifted himself up a bit after kissing Jinyoung's forehead.   
  
"Why are you getting scared?" Jinyoung asked as he shuffled up a bit to be in line with Jackson's face rather than his chest. Jinyoung's hands rested securely on Jackson's lower back. Jackson pinched Jinyoung's neck as he held himself up with both hands beside Jinyoung's head. Jinyoung's eyes were unwavering, steady in their gaze which were locked with Jackson's. Jackson could see the concern in his boyfriend's eyes but it still didn't help him know what was wrong.   
  
"Why do you think I'm getting scared?" Jackson watched Jinyoung's concern change to confusion in his eyes. "I'm so worried about you that it's making me scared. Tell me what's wrong."   
  
"Nothing is wrong," Jinyoung frowned, his hands pulling Jackson further down. "It's just... I've just been thinking."   
  
Jackson sighed, dropping to his forearms as his hands fiddled with Jinyoung's hair. Jinyoung pursed his lips and Jackson watched the younger internally debate about whether the thoughts should be spilled. Jackson tried waiting for the boy to make his own mind up but it was just taking too long.   
  
"Just tell me. I won't laugh."   
  
"You might," Jinyoung pouted as Jackson kissed his forehead. "Seriously, you might. It's so pathetic."   
  
"Jinyoungie," Jackson whined. He tried to lift himself off the boy but Jinyoung held him tightly so he could only lift his chest up slightly.   
  
"Kiss me?" Jinyoung pleaded.   
  
Jackson squinted at the boy. He knew it was just Jinyoung prolonging him from saying it but when did Jackson  _ not _ want to kiss his boyfriend? Jackson could feel his self-restraint falling as he saw Jinyoung purse his lips slightly. He felt Jinyoung's hands move from his back to his hips, pulling him down even more.   
  
"Will you tell me after?" Jackson bargained.   
  
"Yes."   
  
That was all Jackson needed to hear before he leaned down. His lips touched the soft pink lips that were Jinyoung's. It was slow, filled with adoration and softness over passion and lust. It started innocently. Their lips moving with each other as their years together became evident due how quickly it escalated. Jackson nibbled Jinyoung's lower lip and Jinyoung pushed his tongue into Jackson's mouth. It wasn't long after this that Jackson pulled away. He rested his forehead against Jinyoung's as they both quickly caught their breath.   
  
"Spill," Jackson breathed onto Jinyoung's face.   
  
Jinyoung closed his eyes and waited until he had fully caught his breath.   
  
"It's so pathetic and stupid. You can laugh, it's fine."   
  
Jackson frowned slightly but let the younger continue.   
  
"I just," Jinyoung let out a deep sigh. "I couldn't sleep last night because I saw this advert on TV and, um, it was a foreign advert since I was watching it with Mark hyung. And, basically, it was a family. With two dads, um, and a little girl, and um. Well, I just thought of us, okay. Then I came over today and you were all cute and it was like the advert. All cute and domestic and I wanted it to be us. But it's not and I just. I just thought about it more and more and then the blackout happened and we tried to check up on everyone. It was all domestic-like again and I freaked out."   
  
Jinyoung sighed, his eyes remained closed. Jinyoung felt so embarrassed for thinking about a future family and being domestic with Jackson. It was so stupid and pathetic that he got freaked out over it. Jinyoung was sure that Jackson would laugh at him for freaking out over something that may not happen at all.   
  
_ What if Jackson is creeped out by me thinking about a family? We are still young... _ Jinyoung frowned and he shifted slightly under Jackson, trying to lie on his side and away from Jackson.   
  
Jackson, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at the younger. His heart swelled and he couldn't stop smiling. It was just too cute. Jackson would be lying if he said he hadn't felt the same after seeing things like certain adverts as well. He just had no idea that Jinyoung felt that same. Jackson was pretty sure he was legitimately melting because of this. He watched Jinyoung frown as the boy shifted under him. Jackson let him shuffle to his side and he joined him by lying on his side, face to face with Jinyoung. Jinyoung still didn't open his eyes and Jackson pinched his neck slightly before letting his hand rest there.   
  
"Hey, Jinyoungie," Jackson said softly.   
  
"Shush," Jinyoung covered his face with his hands as he hushed Jackson.   
  
Jackson giggled and pulled Jinyoung's covered face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Jackson kept a hand on the back of his neck while the other rubbed circles onto his back.   
  
"I get it," Jackson leaned down to Jinyoung's ear. "I really do."   
  
"Go on," Jinyoung nudged the older as he uncovered his face with his hands. His head still remained in the crook as his hands wrapped their way around Jackson's chest.   
  
"I feel the same sometimes too. I used to get like that when I was abroad and I saw adverts or families travelling or something like that. I would just think about you and how much I wanted us to have a little kid crying on the plane. Or how I wanted us to be the elderly couple bickering in the restaurant. Then, I started feeling it just by looking at how you treat the members, especially the maknaes. You would just be making sure they have a full water bottle and I would see it as you keeping our kids hydrated while we played in the park."   
  
"Really?" Jinyoung pulled his head away from Jackson to look at him. "You're not just saying this to make feel better?"   
  
"I mean it," Jackson nodded, maintaining eye contact with Jinyoung. "What I don't get, though, is why you freaked out. There's nothing wrong with thinking like that. We have been dating for three years."   
  
Jinyoung didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. He was scared. Scared Jackson wouldn't feel the same. Scared he was jumping too fast. Scared about what it meant. That's why he freaked out. Jackson understood it all. He too has wondered before if Jinyoung felt the same and what it meant in terms of their relationship. What was the next stage now?   
  
"I love you," Jackson murmured as he moved his hand from Jinyoung's neck to his jaw, thumb moving across his cheek.   
  
"That isn't what we were talking about," Jinyoung teased, lifting his head to close the gap between the two of them.   
  
This time that kiss didn't start innocently. Jinyoung bit Jackson's lower lip and Jackson deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together, guiding each other around. Jackson used his hand on Jinyoung's jaw to angle the kiss and deepen it even more. Jinyoung's hands ran over Jackson's chest towards his toned stomach where his hands slid under the hoodie Jackson was wearing. Jinyoung's touch left small fires on Jackson's body as the younger's hands ran freely over his upper body. Jackson moved his hand from Jinyoung's back to his hip, fingers grazing the perfect bottom, as he pulled Jinyoung into his lap. Jackson laid on his back, leaning forward to kiss the younger who was straddling him. Jinyoung leaned down on Jackson's body, inching the hoodie off as he kissed Jackson's chest. Jackson pulled off his hoodie and tugged at Jinyoung's jumper till that came off too. They both nipped at each other's chest and lower neck - years of experience of keeping these signs of love hidden had meant they could go all out without worry. Jinyoung rolled off Jackson, trying to catch his breath from the heated make-out session.   
  
"Jinyoungie," Jackson pinched Jinyoung's waist, his eyes were still closed and his chest covered in red, soon to be purple. "Why did you stop?"   
  
"I think," Jinyoung panted, watching Jackson's chest rise and drop heavily as the older was still out of breath. "I think that the service might be back."   
  
Jinyoung would have gotten up to check their phones. The lights were still off but Jinyoung swore he heard someone's phone vibrate. Jinyoung would have gotten up if he wasn't tired. He hadn't slept last night and despite not going as far as they usually do, it was still tiresome.   
  
"Who cares?" Jackson nosed his head on Jinyoung's neck, arm around his chest and leg over his waist as the elder side hugged the younger.   
  
"I mean, we should," Jinyoung replied. His arm wrapped itself around Jackson's back and his other arm was atop the arm Jackson had on him.   
  
"No," Jackson groaned, pushing his body further into Jinyoung's side. "The power is still out so we don't have to care."   
  
"That's true," Jinyoung hummed, his head rested on Jackson's and eyes were closed. His body was falling asleep faster than he expected.   
  
"Let's sleep," Jackson noticed the steadying breaths from Jinyoung who had tightened his hold on Jackson - a thing he did a lot in his sleep. Jackson loved it, it was like the younger needed him to be able to have a good sleep. Jackson soon fell asleep too, hugging the younger tight.   
  
This was what both boys loved. The times where they could just be with each other. No words needed. For all the time they spent together, with and without others around, the silence that comforted them both was what they loved.   
  
After some hours, Jackson woke up first. They had shifted in their sleep so now Jackson was on his back, an arm under Jinyoung. His head had been snuggling Jinyoung's hair. The rest of Jinyoung was curled into Jackson, a hand rested on Jackson's bare chest. Jinyoung's head was next to Jackson's, his breath steady and slow on Jackson's ear. Their jogger covered legs were intertwined, it was unclear which leg belonged to who. The blankets had shifted off them, the majority of them on Jackson's side. Jackson used his free hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes while the other hand curled around Jinyoung to hug him. Jackson laid there, thinking about how both of them admitted to seeing a family with each other. Jackson, to be honest, hadn't thought Jinyoung would feel the same as him so soon. It almost made the elder feel at ease with his impulse purchase a few months ago. One that had Mark and Jaebeom lecturing him while Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom fawned over it. He was quite surprised that the six of them managed to hold it from Jinyoung these past few months. Jackson thought, now, about the little black ring box sitting in his bedside table that was 'broken'.   
  
_ Should I? Would it even be what he wants? To wake up to it there? _ Jackson mused as he looked around the room. The uncovered windows showed city lights that were gone earlier. The power was back as well as the phone service. Jackson should get up and put his phone on charge, close the curtains and get something for dinner. Jackson turned to his side and then his front as he slowly rolled away from Jinyoung to get his arm free. Jinyoung murmured in his sleep, stretching an arm out to feel for Jackson.   
  
"Sorry, sorry," Jackson whispered as he crawled out of their bed on the floor. Jackson trailed off with his apologies as he reached his bedside table. He fiddled with the handle, trying to unjam it in the dark. He finally got it open but not without a thud. He winced and hoped Jinyoung was still asleep. He rummaged around, trying to find that small box. He pulled it out and flipped it open. He stared at the ring, just wondering if he should do it now or not. Was it the right time? Would Jinyoung say wait? How would they do this? Jackson sighed, heavy with thought, as he ran a thumb over the cushion holding the ring.   
  
"Is that-?"   
  
Jackson turned around to see Jinyoung standing above him, eyes wide and a blanket cape on his bare shoulders.   
  
"Oh my god!" Jackson screeched. He slammed the box shut, just shy of hurting his fingers. He closed his fist over the box. He brought his knees up and placed his head between them. "Oh my god, Jinyoung!"   
  
"Was that-?" Jinyoung couldn't finish his questions but he saw a ring. A ring. Jinyoung didn't know what to feel. He wasn't sad nor angry - okay, maybe a little angry that Jackson hid this from him so well.   
  
_ But, oh my, how long has he had it? Was it just a promise ring or an actual engagement ring? Was it for me? Do I want it to be an engagement ring? Should I feel happy that Jackson wanted to marry me? Does Jackson want to marry me? _ Jinyoung couldn't voice all the questions swirling in his head.   
  
"Oh my god," Jackson whined again.   
  
Jinyoung dropped down to squat as he took off his blanket cape and placed it around Jackson's shaking shoulders. He didn't say anything as he pulled the older into a hug, arms around the blanket that he secretly still wanted.   
  
"That's one way to wake me up," Jinyoung teased as soon as he felt Jackson relaxed into the hug.   
  
"Shut up," Jackson whined again, burrowing his head further into Jinyoung's chest. "Oh my god."   
  
Jinyoung didn't say anything for a while. He was wondering about how to word his next sentence eloquently.   
  
"You know," He started, no traces of teasing in his voice. "Yes. I mean, I'm saying yes."   
  
"What?" Jackson sounded muffled and Jinyoung wasn't sure if it was because of the blood pounding through his ears or because he had tightened the hug forcing Jackson into his chest.   
  
"I- yes. If it's for me in that way, that is. Regardless of what it means, yes," Jinyoung struggled with his words. He couldn't say the word ring despite how much he wanted to.   
  
"You... What?" Jackson slowly pulled himself out of Jinyoung's arms and Jinyoung rested his hands on the Hong Kong boy's shoulders.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You didn't even know what it's for..." Jackson gawked at Jinyoung.   
  
"Power of deduction," Jinyoung shrugged as Jackson continued to be as lost as ever. "What else could it mean?"   
  
"It could be for me!" Jackson protested weakly, his fist tightening so much around the box in question that his knuckles were turning white.   
  
Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, "With a reaction like that?"   
  
Jackson swallowed air. He struggled to say anything other than, "Oh my god."   
  
Jinyoung chuckled lowly and stood up from his haunches. He ruffled Jackson's hair as the elder hid his face by burying it into his knees. His hands cradled the box which was tight against his chest.   
  
"Service is back," Jinyoung said as he closed the curtains and picked up his phone. "Yugyeom messaged to say he was with Bam at the dorm with both hyungs. Youngjae spent the time watching movies with his brother and Coco. We - well, I - was worried for nothing. I put your phone on charge."   
  
Jinyoung threw his phone onto the bare bed before heading into the bathroom. He shut the door behind me and ran the tap, cold water shooting out. He splashed his face with the coldness a couple of times before he stared at his reflection in Jackson's mirror.   
  
_ That was handled well? _ Jinyoung thought to himself. He had tried to act cool, to act like that the ring wasn't a big deal. When, in fact, it was.   
  
_ Oh my, he brought a FUCKING ring! _ Jinyoung leaned over the sink as he gasped and breathed heavily through his mouth. Jinyoung really wanted it to be an engagement ring. He really wanted it. But he knew that Jackson would be overthinking it and would probably just wait and just not do it. That made Jinyoung sad. Why was Jackson hesitant?   
  
Jinyoung stopped eye contact with himself and his eyes trailed his body in the mirror.   
  
_ Oh, my, _ Jinyoung counted at least 10 love bites. Jinyoung closed his eyes and he realised he didn't even bring a jumper to put on. Sighing, Jinyoung turned on the shower and stripped the rest of his body before jumping in.   
  
Jackson heard the shower turn on and he looked up at the bathroom door.   
  
_ That was handled terribly, _ he thought bitterly.   
  
Jackson started pacing around the bedroom, the blanket cape fell to the ground. He kept pausing to look at the box that sat in the middle of the bed. Jackson could only think of one person to help him out. He looked at the clock on his phone and did the maths. He dialled the number as soon as he was sure that the person would be up.   
  
"KaKa, how are you?" Jackson's mother answered the phone and Jackson immediately calmed down.   
  
"Hey, mum. I'm doing okay, sleeping and eating and working, you know how it is," He answered briefly as he wanted to explain the reason he called as soon as.   
  
"And how's my son in law?" His mother teased.   
  
"Ah, you see," Jackson started only to be cut off.   
  
"What did you do, Wang Ka-yee?!" His mother raised her voice and Jackson flinched.   
  
"Nothing! Well, kinda nothing..."   
  
"Darling, explain, please. What happened?" Her voice was soft now.   
  
"So you know how I brought a ring some time ago. Yeah, well, I was looking at it today and Jinyoung saw it. And, um, I freaked out. And he acted like everything was cool. Which it is not. I mean, considering we were talking about how we both see a family with us and then I just pull out a ring - which probably seems like it came out of nowhere for him. But he said yes, regardless. What does that mean? Does he know that I want to marry him? And all I said was oh my god. That's it, mum! Well, that and that the ring could be for me... Oh my god, I'm so stupid," Jackson rushed through the explanation. He could her mum chuckling on the other side.   
  
"Mum!" He whined. He needed to resolve this, whatever there was to resolve.   
  
"KaKa, you're being dramatic. He said yes."   
  
"Mum, weren't you not listening? All I said was oh my god. I didn't even ask anything!"   
  
"Well, he still said yes."   
  
"He did but -"   
  
"He said yes. Focus on that," His mother chuckled once more. "Now, you've just got to go through with the formalities if you really want to. You know your answer."   
  
"Oh my god," Jackson closes his eyes as he stood still in the middle of the room. He whispered, "You're right."   
  
"I know, son. Now go and get my son in law so I can start planning your wedding. I'm thinking a peach colour theme!"   
  
"Peach, yeah," Jackson grinned. "That's perfect."   
  
"Talk to you later, love you."   
  
"I love you too, mum." Jackson hung up the phone and pocketed it in his joggers. He stood there with his hands on his hips as he figured out how to move his bed.   
  
30 minutes later, Jackson was sweaty and grateful he never put a tee shirt on. The bed had been pushed against the wall opposite to the closet and bathroom doors. The mattress had been pulled to the floor. Chairs had been brought in from the living room. Random poles, that were probably needed somewhere else, were extended from the chairs to the middle of the mattress. The poles and chairs held up blankets that tented the mattress. The mattress was covered with remaining blankets and pillows. Jackson had the ring box in his pocket as he rummaged around in his emergency cupboard in the kitchen. He was trying to find fairy lights. He was sure that Yugyeom had left them here. Just as the doorbell rang, signalling the take out delivery, Jackson found the lights. He grabbed his wallet and paid for the delivery before taking it and the fairy lights - batteries already tested - back to his bedroom.   
  
"Fuck," He said as he walked in on Jinyoung staring at the blanket tent while standing there with just a towel on.   
  
"Is it a fort or a tent?" Jinyoung wondered aloud, a sign of acknowledging Jackson.   
  
"Both," Jackson huffed. He was a bit annoyed that the surprise had been ruined before he even finished it. That and the sight of Jinyoung fresh from the shower always made him weak in the knees.   
  
"Nice," Jinyoung finally turned around, probably due to the barbeque grill meat sending out a delicious scent. Jinyoung pattered over to Jackson who had just placed the bags of food on the desk he moved into the corner of the room.   
  
"No eating yet," Jackson gently slapped Jinyoung's hands away from the bags.   
  
"Oh," Jinyoung pouted and those lips were just screaming out to be kissed. So Jackson kissed them, softly and not for long, with an arm wrapped around Jinyoung's waist.   
  
"Hurry up and change," Jackson ordered as he removed his arm and tapped Jinyoung's arms off his shoulders.   
  
"I can never just eat meat with you normally," Jinyoung grumbled but he was moving towards the closet, leaving the door open.   
  
"Fuck," Jackson cussed once more as he saw Jinyoung select his outfit, towel slipping the slightest. He slapped his face and walked back into the tent/fort. He placed the fairy lights on as many of the chairs and poles he could and opted to use torches to illuminate the rest of it. When he was satisfied with the lighting, he walked out and into the closet where Jinyoung was pulling a jumper over his head. Jackson stopped the jumper from falling down as he inspected his earlier work.   
  
"Stop," Jinyoung blushed, tugging at the jumper to pull it down.   
  
"I think," Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist as the jumper fell over his arms. "You need more."   
  
"Oh, my," Jinyoung blushed even more. "No, I don't. There's like 10 on my chest already. The stylists are gonna hate this."   
  
Jackson smirked and he leaned in to kiss the younger's jaw.   
  
"Besides," Jinyoung said, a teasing tone with his voice. "If anyone needs more, it's you."   
  
Jackson looked down to his own chest to see Jinyoung tapping on each love bite. There wasn't as many as there were on Jinyoung but there was still quite a few.   
  
"Go on," Jackson dared the younger.   
  
"Only if you tell me what's in your pocket unless your dick changed shape suddenly," Jinyoung smirked.   
  
"Shit," Jackson pulled away to stick his hand into his pocket and cover the box. "Shush."   
  
"I meant what I said," Jinyoung said with his playfulness gone, sincerity replaced it. "I mean it. Yes."   
  
"When I brought it," Jackson said with equal sincerity. "I didn't plan how I'd ask but I thought I would, you know. Ask, that is. Like, actually say the question."   
  
"I don't need to hear you say it," Jinyoung stepped closer to Jackson, his hands cupping Jackson's face. "I can see it in your face. That's all I need."   
  
"And they call me the emotional one," Jackson sniffed as Jinyoung wiped the few tears falling from Jackson's eyes.   
  
"You can ask if you really want to."   
  
"I will," Jackson took a breath. "When it's the right moment."   
  
Jackson saw the drop of something in Jinyoung's eyes and he hoped the younger wasn't hurt. Jinyoung busied himself by drying his hair with the towel, stepping away from Jackson. Jinyoung thought to himself about how he knew he was right in the fact that they were too young to be married now. Right about how the timing wasn't right. He thought he'd be relieved but he was disappointed.   
  
_ My track record is just getting worse, _ Jackson internally punched himself.   
  
"Come and eat," Jackson said as he grabbed a hoodie before exiting the closet. He took the food into the tent/fort. He sat down and started making perfect bites of meat wrapped in lettuce.   
  
Jinyoung joined him a couple of minutes later, eyes trained on the food rather than Jackson. Jackson held out a bite for Jinyoung to eat. Jinyoung looked at it and took it silently. Jackson didn't like this, it felt like he kept saying the wrong thing.   
  
"Stop thinking," Jinyoung said as he opened another bag and pulled out the box of vegetables.   
  
"You stop thinking first," Jackson replied, handing over a pair of chopsticks.   
  
"Only if you do," Jinyoung held out a bite for Jackson.   
  
"It's kinda hard to stop my thoughts," Jackson chewed, holding eye contact with Jinyoung.   
  
"I know," He spoke softly. "I feel the same."   
  
"I do want to marry you, you know," Jackson spoke slowly, his hand unconsciously holding the box that was still in his pocket.   
  
"I know. Why else would you buy an actual ring? It's just," Jinyoung took a small breath, lips slightly pursed. "Just not the right time. I get it. It'll happen someday, I can wait."   
  
Jackson stilled. The younger had gotten it all wrong. Completely wrong. The timing wasn’t the issue. What Jackson wanted to do first was to say the question.   
  
"That's not what I meant," Jackson hurried over his words. "I'd marry you right now, right this second. I just wanted to do the formalities, like, actually  _ ask _ the question. A big lead up. I was gonna have everyone involved. Get your family here, my family here. All the members. This wasn't how I expected it. I thought I would get to ask the question. This isn't about the timing. In fact, the timing has never been better."   
  
Jinyoung blinked. His mouth was slightly open in shock. Jackson had had the ring for a while. The members knew. Jackson wanted to marry Jinyoung right now. The timing was right.   
  
"Say something," Jackson pleaded, puppy eyes on. "Please."   
  
"I don't know what to say," Jinyoung blurted.   
  
"Great, I've fucked it now."   
  
Jackson looked back at the food and stuffed his mouth with the biggest bite he could. Jinyoung was still silent, eyes trained on Jackson. Jackson couldn't tell what Jinyoung was thinking and he avoided looking at him. He pulled out the box from his pocket and placed in the space between the two boys that wasn't covered by food boxes. Jackson considered chucking the ring out of the window to let it be lost in the snowstorm. There was an awkward silence, one that hadn't existed between the two for so long.   
  
"Ask me," Jinyoung said suddenly and Jackson nearly choked on the food in his mouth.   
  
"What?" He mumbled out through the food as he looked at Jinyoung.   
  
"Ask me," Jinyoung repeated, holding Jackson's gaze. "Now."   
  
"I - wait," Jackson held a hand out as he quickly chewed his food and swallowed. "What? Why?"   
  
"You said the timing is right. I said yes. Ask the question," Jinyoung pressed before adding a playful comment, designed to ease the older. "Plus, I want a new ring."   
  
Jackson chuckled as wiped his hands on his joggers. "Are you sure?"   
  
"You call me your forever friend, right?" Jinyoung squinted his eyes at the elder who taken aback that Jinyoung remembered that from when they had just started to officially date.    
  
"Yeah..." Jackson drawled out. "You are my forever. You know this."

  
Jackson didn't see where Jinyoung was going with this. Jinyoung knew all this. Jackson had Jinyoung saved in his phone as  _ my forever _ which sometimes got an added friend when it was risky. Jackson said it to Jinyoung every night, like he told the younger he loves him every night. Jinyoung knew this.   
  
"So, ask me."   
  
"But," Jackson stuttered. "Are you sure?"   
  
"I told you," Jinyoung reached to cup Jackson's cheeks. He pulled Jackson's head forward to meet his own over the food boxes. "I said yes because I can see it in your face. In your eyes. I don't need to hear you say it. But if you want to, you can. Just know that now you've said you'll marry right now so I'm not going to be waiting for long, okay?"   
  
Jackson leaned forward slightly to make their foreheads touch. His honey brown eyes stared at the raven ones opposite to him. They were filled with love, adoration, care, comfort. They looked like home.    
  
_ This is the right moment, _ Jackson thought as they locked gazes over the meat takeout.   
  
"Can you marry me, Jinyoungie?" Jackson finally asked. He saw the pure happiness in Jinyoung's eyes as the younger smiled hugely, whiskers next to eyes growing.    
  
Jinyoung didn't answer even though he had before the question was even asked. He pulled Jackson's face to his, kissing the older's mouth with a grin. It was a short, simple kiss. No movement of lips at all. Yet, Jackson felt like it was the best kiss of his life. He could taste the happiness the younger was feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
